1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boom component display apparatus, in those cranes which are provided with such a boom assembly as formed by connecting a plurality of unit booms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such a crane that makes it possible for identification information of each unit boom to be transmitted to its crane main body is known. Such a conventional crane is provided with a processing unit that outputs the identification information of each unit boom, and a communication unit that transmits the identification information sent from the processing unit to a central processing unit that is located on the crane main body. The processing unit and the communication unit are installed on each unit boom respectively. With these arrangements provided, by adding up all unit booms' lengths included in the identification information and sent to the central processing unit, it is possible to find the total length of the boom assembly. And in the same manner, by adding up all unit booms' weights included in the identification information, it is also possible to find the total weight of the boom assembly.
Normally, in a crane that forms a boom assembly by connecting a plurality of unit booms, there are several kinds of the unit boom lengths (for example; 3 m, 6 m, 9 m, 12 m and so forth). In such a case, from a strength viewpoint of the boom assembly, each unit boom should be assembled in accordance with an appropriate connecting sequence. These unit booms are constructed so that they may be used for multipurpose use; for example all the connecting parts of each unit boom are manufactured in accordance with an appropriate standard. Also, these unit booms are made up so that they may be connectable with each other regardless of their connecting sequences. Therefore, even when the boom assembly is assembled in a same length, it may be possible to connect unit booms in varieties of connecting sequences, and it would be possible that the unit booms might not be connected in an appropriate connecting sequence. In this respect, it has been difficult to prevent the unit booms from being connected in the wrong connecting sequences.